All Her Fault
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: It's her fault Luke died. She will never love him like I love him.


Annabeth ran. Just ran. No bowing to the gods. No sitting and mourning. Just ran. She let the salty tear flow down her cheeks as she ran. 'Please let her be alive,' she begged, not sure to whom she was praying to. 'Please let Thalia be alive.'

She kept running, her heart pounding so loudly she was tempted to rip it out right there. Luke, her mentor, had just died right in front of her eyes. She just denied her long time crush on him while he was dying. Sure, she didn't like him like that _now_, but before… She watched her friends die. She saw the end of the world. She watched her home crumple to dust. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was Thalia.

Why had she let Thalia take that statue for her? That was _her_ curse. Thalia didn't do anything. Oh Gods… Thalia probably heard the entire battle. Her breath caught in her throat as she imagined all the horrible things Thalia must have thought. What if Kronos won and saw Thalia pinned like that? Annabeth shook the thought.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed when she saw her friend.

The huntress was pale and shaking, as if she had the flu. A few stray tears fell onto her cheeks, but she was able to blink most of them back. She frantically scratched at the statue, leaving her fingernails bleeding. "Help," she whispered. She sounded weak and helpless.

Annabeth scurried over to her friend and used the rest of her strength to lift the statue just enough to let Thalia roll out. Annabeth collapsed, crying, on the floor, looking at her friend.

"He's dead."

That was it. A shaky whisper. A soft mutter. A small breeze lost in the big world of winds. Nothing more. It was so quiet, Thalia could barely make it out and she was about a foot away from Annabeth.

"Wha- What?"

Annabeth was shaking and she had to keep blinking, desperate to top the tears. But it was so hard. The image of Luke's broken body stayed in her mind, just like she was staring at it. She started to sob again.

"Please don't make me say it again."

Thalia bit her bottom lip. She felt like she was slowly being ripped apart. Her breaths deeper and slower, almost as if she was trying to calm herself down. Her breaths got faster and faster, until she started to cry.

Then something she _never_ thought she'd feel in this situation came bubbling to the surface- Hatred. Surprisingly, it wasn't hatred of Kronos. It was of Annabeth.

"How?"

Annabeth looked at her friend hurt. Thalia had said it so mean. Annabeth wiped some tears.

"He stabbed himself. He asked me if- if I ever loved him. I lied to him, Thalia. I said I only loved him like brother. You _know_ that's a lie!"

Annabeth let out a sob and tried to move closer to Thalia for comfort, but Thalia moved quickly. She used a rock to hoist her up.

"You. Killed. Him."

Thalia glared at Annabeth and the blonde shook her head, crying.

"Thalia… I would never…"

"Yes! You would! If you had just stopped for a second and _thought_! If you had just gone with him! But _no_. You were so bloody selfish that you couldn't! You didn't go with him!"

Annabeth felt the hot tears coming again. Thalia- her _best friend._ The one she counted on for everything… Just blamed her.

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't just-"

Thalia cut her off with a glare. How _dare_ she say she couldn't do anything? She had the chance to save him.

"You know- maybe you weren't lying. You _didn't_ care about him! You only cared about saving your own skin! _You_ should have been the one under this chunk of rock! _You_ should have been the one laying here, just wondering what was happening! _I_ should have been the one who watched Luke die, because you will _never_ love him like I love him!"

Thalia started to cry again, images of her and Luke flooding her mind. She could only imagine what Luke looked like in his last moments. The ones she wasn't at.

"Thals, you know I love him…"

Thalia stomped towards her threateningly. "_Never_ call me that again and _never___claim you love him. _Never_ say that you're so depressed about his death and _never_ say you're alone. Because I'm alone. I can't talk to any of my fellow huntresses about this because I'm in complete and utter love with him and you can talk to _anybody_ at camp!"

Thalia wiped her tears and Annabeth hung her head in shame. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Thalia was right. She knew Thalia had every right to be hurt. But Gods, she wished Thalia would yell at her. She wished Thalia would fight her. She hated that Thalia was so deadly calm, like she was trying not to yell.

"Thalia… Please stop this…."

Thalia rolled her eyes and picked up a random thing she could use as a crutch.

"Stop what? Being sad that Luke's dead? I'm sorry I'm not heartless like you. Now if you don't mind…"

Thalia slowly limped away, bumping into Annabeth on her way. Annabeth sighed, more tears hitting the floor.

"Would you stop acting like you hate me?"

Thalia scoffed, blinking back tears.

"Trust me, I'm not acting."

She limped fast, starting to sob. Did she really mean that? No… Annabeth was her friend. But it _was_ her fault. Thalia _did_ love Luke more than Annabeth could ever imagine. So… she had to mean it, right? Ya… That was the only explination. Before she knew it, Thalia was sitting on a bench of what was left of central park. She stared at the same tree until she broke down crying, screaming Luke's name in want- in _need_.

Annabeth sat, staring at the spot Thalia just was. She stood up shakily, not being able to see very well through her tears. She walked slowly, thinking of what Thalia said. Did she really hate Annabeth? The idea was too much to bear. She through of what she went through with Luke and Thalia… You couldn't hate somebody after that, right?

But maybe you could.

She sighed when she saw Thalia. Her voice was hoarse, probably from yelling.

"Luke!"

Annabeth walked towards her slightly, voice timid.

"Thalia…?"

Thalia snapped her head to Annabeth, glaring.

"What do you want?"

He voice was so sharp and so cold, Annabeth flinched. Why was she doing this? Thalia made it perfectly clear she hated her. Thalia sighed and hung her head in shame.

"I- I'm sorry, Anna… For everything. I just…"

Annabeth smiled slightly and sat next to Thalia, resting her head on her punk friend's shoulder.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same thing."

Thalia let out a breath of relief at her friend's confession.

"Honestly… I just… I miss him."

Thalia started to cry again, letting her friend hold her.

_Be strong, Annabeth_, she blonde told herself. _You can cry later. She can't_.

"I know. I miss him, too. But thank you for saving me."

Thalia let out a sad scoff, her voice muffled by Annabeth's shirt.

"I can't let another one of my best friends die, can I?"

Annabeth held her tightly, stroking her hair and letting some tears keep falling.

"I think Luke's still with us…"

Thalia nodded in agreement and Annabeth smiled dreamily.

"I want to stay. I do but…"

Thalia cut her off with a weak laugh.

"You want to go confess your love for Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth blushed.

"I don't love- I never said- Only I can call- Thalia!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Tell Grover, Percy, and Chiron I love them. And uh… Tell my father, too…"

Annabeth gave her one final squeeze.

"I promise that after this whole god meeting, we'll do lunch."

Thalia nodded.

"Good luck."

As Annabeth walked away, Thalia sighed. She called after her friend. Annabeth turned around, mouthing something about having to leave.

"I don't hate you. I never could."

Annabeth smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I know."

Thalia laughed.

"Cocky! Now leave!"

Annabeth flashed one last grin at Thalia before jogging away, her blonde hair flying. Ya… Everything was good.

**Well… That ending stunk. Le sigh… Oh well! This is the firs FF I've written in, like… 2 years. Sorry if it's OOC or if I got a small detail wrong. This actually didn't come out as good as I expected… Meh. Review please :3**


End file.
